


Naruto Fic:  Treading Softly (Kakashi/Iruka, NC-17, 1650 words)

by inksheddings



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Iruka groaned into Kakashi's mouth and gave up.  This was what he'd come here for, after all...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto Fic:  Treading Softly (Kakashi/Iruka, NC-17, 1650 words)

_**Naruto Fic: Treading Softly (Kakashi/Iruka, NC-17, 1650 words)**_  
 **Title** Treading Softly  
 **Pairing:** Kakashi/Iruka  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 1650  
 **Summary:** _Iruka groaned into Kakashi's mouth and gave up. This was what he'd come here for, after all..._  
 **Warnings:** Um. Sex. Rimming. Yeah, that's not much of a warning, but I know it's not everybody's thing. XD  
 **A/N:** Kind of a continuation of my teeny fic, [Keeping Pace](http://inksheddings.livejournal.com/135795.html). A "what-did-they-do-next" piece, if you will. And yes, they _did_! *laughs* Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine to claim.

  
  
**  
Treading Softly   
**

They'd ended up naked and on the bed within minutes of stepping inside Kakashi's apartment. The bedclothes were on the floor and the lights were still on. Iruka usually kept his eyes closed anyway.

"Tell me how you want it, Sensei."

At this point in their encounters–before Iruka could truly lose himself in the sensations–the weight of Kakashi's body on top of his own alternated between comforting and smothering. The teasing words Kakashi was so fond of didn't help ease Iruka's tension.

He bit down hard on Kakashi's lower lip. "Don't call me that."

"Ow."

Kakashi sounded anything but bothered, however, and Iruka wondered if he should have bitten hard enough to draw blood.

"But it turns you on, _Sensei_ ," Kakashi teased, then licked lightly inside Iruka's ear. "Don't try to deny it."

Yes. Blood. Lots of blood.

Iruka tried to shove Kakashi off but their legs were so tangled together that he merely succeeded in rolling them onto their sides. Kakashi kept them rolling until Iruka was lying on top of him. He kept kissing him and then grabbed his ass, pressing Iruka's erection against his own and grinding mercilessly.

Iruka groaned into Kakashi's mouth and gave up. This was what he'd come here for, after all; a good fuck and a chance to forget about the worries of the day. No too-young Genin teams composed of favorite students; no upcoming Chuunin exams filling his heart with unexpected dread; just Kakashi calling him _Sensei_ with a voice that absolutely _did_ turn him on with a frightening intensity.

"Now," Kakashi said as he moved his hands so they were cupping Iruka's face.

Involuntarily, Iruka opened his eyes, surprised to see that Kakashi had removed his hitai-ite at some point. He didn't always take it off, not as often as he did his mask anyway. The Sharingan was as mesmerizing as ever, and it took all of Iruka's willpower to concentrate on Kakashi's right eye.

"Now, Sensei, tell me what you want."

Iruka felt words bubbling up inside; things he wanted desperately to say but wouldn't allow himself. What did he want? To feel safe; to keep his students safe–to keep _Naruto_ safe. He wanted to sleep in this bed with Kakashi; not just fuck and run like he usually did. He wanted to know if that would be acceptable but was terrified it wouldn't be a welcome suggestion, that _he_ wouldn't be welcome in Kakashi's arms past dawn.

What did he want? Mostly what he couldn't have. But he knew what he _could_ have, and he wanted that too.

"Fuck me. I want you to fuck me."

Kakashi rolled them over again, placing himself back on top of Iruka. He kissed his lips once, quickly and without the caress of his tongue, and slowly began making his way down Iruka's body.

Iruka arched up against his mouth when he began licking a nipple. It felt like heaven, just the right combination of ticklish and erotic. And when Kakashi pulled on one nipple with his teeth and circled the other with a finger, Iruka couldn't help but place his hands in his hair and wrap tendrils of silver around his fingers. Anything to keep that talented mouth right _there_.

But Kakashi had other plans. He moved further down Iruka's body, licking and biting gently as he went. He kept his hands busy too, stroking long fingers up and down Iruka's side with one while the other worked its way underneath his ass, encouraging him to tilt his hips upwards. Iruka complied easily, knowing what would be coming soon enough and anticipating it eagerly, even though he was embarrassed to admit it, even to himself.

Kakashi lingered at the sensitive skin connecting thigh to groin, kissing it, licking it, blowing tantalizingly cool breaths over it. Iruka thought he'd lose his mind, the sensations strong enough to push him over the edge. But that was fine, more than fine. That's what Iruka wanted, to lose himself to all Kakashi had to give.

The hand that had been stroking along his side wrapped itself around Iruka's erection, stroking slowly but surely. Iruka thrust into it and Kakashi tightened his grip but didn't move any faster. The hand underneath his ass eased out slightly and pushed at Iruka's legs. He pulled them up closer to his chest, letting go of Kakashi's hair and exposing himself more than he ever thought he'd feel comfortable doing, but _damn_. It was going to feel so fantastic, he didn't care how much he blushed and burned through the entire experience.

Kakashi kept jacking him, slowly but firmly, as he licked and nipped at Iruka's balls. Iruka wrapped his hands around his own thighs and pulled them even farther up and away, earning a breathy chuckle against his hole. So close. Oh _fuck_ , so close.

"I thought teachers were supposed to be patient," Kakashi said, pausing to lick a circle around Iruka's hole, knowing it would drive him mad. "Especially those that deal with young children."

"Could you possibly...stop...talking about _children_ and get back to...to..."

"To?" Another tantalizing swirl of tongue, this time almost right on the money.

"Oh, _fuck_!"

"If you insist, Sensei."

Kakashi wasted no time, but immediately set about fucking Iruka with his tongue. He couldn't make his way in very far, not yet, but it didn't matter. The sounds produced by this particular act were so absolutely obscene, but that only added to Iruka's arousal, knowing it was Kakashi making those sounds with his own spit and Iruka's flesh.

He was still jacking Iruka's cock, right in time with each thrust of his tongue, and he never ever in a million years would have believed that a tongue up his ass could possibly feel this good if Kakashi hadn't practically forced him to endure it that first time so many months ago.

 _Endure_ it. My, how times had changed.

A finger joined Kakashi's tongue, simply and gently pressing against the puckered skin but not actually making its way inside.

Iruka decided it was time to be helpful and began fucking himself on Kakashi's tongue, driving him in deeper and deeper until finally– _finally_ –his finger slipped inside as well.

Iruka groaned and writhed as one finger became two, two became three, and now there was barely room for Kakashi's tongue, which was an utter shame, but Iruka was too far gone to care because his cock was getting jacked faster now, and it wouldn't be long, it _couldn't_ be long–

The fingers were gone from his ass and Iruka wanted to cry out at the loss but then Kakashi's mouth and tongue were back and he thrust in so hard and so deep and his lips clamped down around his hole and _sucked_.

Iruka came, shouting and bucking against Kakashi, the world left behind as he felt his own come splatter across his stomach and chest. _Oh God oh God oh God don't let it ever end please please please_.

It wouldn't end, not yet, because even though Iruka was boneless and breathless he wasn't quite sated; wouldn't be until–

Kakashi kissed the inside of Iruka's thigh, gently first, then hard enough to leave a mark behind. Then he moved up, pulling at Iruka's legs until the were resting on his shoulders. He paused after placing his cock against his hole, and Iruka opened his eyes and met Kakashi's gaze. If he thought his orgasm had left him breathless, the look on Kakashi's face– _tender, tender, could it really be so tender?_ –proved otherwise.

Fucking gorgeous.

Kakashi pushed inside hard and fast and wasted no time. His pace was brutal, the feel and sound of skin on skin and Kakashi's own grunts almost enough to make Iruka's cock twitch to life.

"I _ru_ ka...so tight...good. God, don't...don't ever...please, don't– _fuck_!"

Iruka momentarily wondered what Kakashi meant with his words, but was then thoroughly and fantastically distracted by one final strong thrust inside as he pulsed and came inside of him. A few more short thrusts as Kakashi fell on top of him and rode out what was left of his orgasm, and somehow Iruka found he could breathe again. He wrapped his arms around his back and kissed his throat, his cheek, his lips. Kakashi was slow to respond, but Iruka didn't take it personally. He'd learned that it took a little while for him to come down, but when he did, he kissed tenderly; almost lovingly.

Not that Iruka was harboring any illusions concerning their sort of relationship. But on the edge of sleep, so thoroughly fucked and satisfied, he could forgive himself for greedily accepting every gentle kiss and touch he could give and get.

Kakashi leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled up the blanket from the floor. He haphazardly threw it over the both of them without ever rolling off of Iruka. He felt Kakashi's muscles relax and soon he was asleep, still lying more across Iruka's body than the bed. He supposed that was all the invitation he was going to get.

Iruka smiled against his face and breathed in deeply, drunk on the smell of his skin, warm with sweat and sex. Iruka shifted slightly, making himself more comfortable under the weight, and glanced toward the window. Gray light was already seeping in between the curtains. He wouldn't have long to sleep, but Kakashi's intent had been clear enough; he was expected to stay. It would be the first time he'd not left before the sun rose.

 _God, don't...don't ever...please, don't..._

Iruka closed his eyes against the early morning light. Drifting off to sleep, he whispered against Kakashi's skin.

"I won't. If you don't let me, I won't."  


 **END**   



End file.
